Secretos Descubiertos?
by lis3011
Summary: No puedo creer cuanto ha cambiado, puede ser porque ya pasaron nueve años, ya no es la pequeña que me obligaba a jugar las escondidas con ella, no es la pequeña que caia cada tres minutos y definitivamente no es parecida a la pequeña de ojos azules que tuve en mis brazos cuando tuve que separarme de ella. -Yo soy tu padre
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia y espero review**

**.**

**Summary: No puedo creer cuanto ha cambiado, puede ser porque ya pasaron nueve años, ya no es la pequeña que me obligaba a jugar las escondidas con ella, no es la pequeña que caia cada tres minutos y definitivamente no es parecida a la pequeña de ojos azules que tuve en mis brazos cuando tuve que separarme de ella.**  
**Ahora, es una adulta, hace tres dias fue su cumpleaños numero 18, hace tres dias vine por ella y no he tenido el valor de ir a casa por ella, mirarle a los ojos y decirle:**  
**-Yo soy tu padre**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

**Bella PDV**

**.**

Han pasado 3 días desde mi cumpleaños numero 18 y han pasado muchas cosas, algunas raras algunas confusas pero sobretodo raras o peligrosas.

Lo primero que paso fue en mi cumpleaños numero 18, no recibí el regalo misterioso de siempre, que quiero decir? Cada día en mi cumpleaños recibo un paquete, algunos son hermosos y otros únicos y siempre dicen la misma nota: _"Lo siento, muy pronto lo __sabrás__"_ siempre estaba firmando con una letra la N, nunca supe a que se referían, los regalos de esa persona siempre me hacían única y especial, con eso empezó mi desastroso cumpleaños.

Lo segundo, Alice, la que suponía ser mi mejor amiga creo una fiesta de cumpleaños para mi pero termino en un desastre, casi termino desangrada por esos cristales o por Jasper y todos ellos.

Lo tercero fue que al otro día de la fatídica fiesta Edward termino conmigo, exactamente sus palabras fueron _"No me convienes Bella, yo no te amo"_ yo me encogí de hombros y le pregunte _"Entonces, que fui para ti?"_ el me miro a los ojos, duros como hielo solido y respondió _"Una __distracción__"_ dijo, asentí y di media vuelta para caminar a casa _"Que haces?"_ pregunto cuando vio que caminaba hacia mi casa, con voz neutral le respondí _"Me voy a casa, no me __moriré__ de frio en este bosque"_ el giro y se fue. Así termino nuestra "hermosa" relación.

Lo cuarto de la lista es Charlie, mi padre, desde mi cumpleaños ha estado actuando muy raro, ni siquiera me mira a la cara, creo que algo le preocupa.

Lo quinto de todo esto fue mi apariencia, ayer antes de dormir mi pelo estaba completamente color chocolate y tenia mi altura normal que he conservado desde los 17, hoy cuando desperté mientras peinaba mi pelo note dos cosas, la primera y la mas notable fue que las puntas de mi pelo estaban rubias, no como si estuvieran teñidas, sino que se veían rubio natural y había aumentado unos centímetros, eso se noto entre todos ya que Charlie abrió los ojos como platos asustado cuando vio mis puntas y se veía asustado, yo no le hice caso ya que me gustaba como estaba.

Lo sexto es mi personalidad, desde mi cumpleaños y unos días antes he tenido una personalidad definitivamente distinta a la mía, decía las cosas sin importar lo que pasaba, sentía ganas de golpear a alguien sin piedad cuando me ponía furiosa y también note que ya no estoy siendo la chica tímida de siempre.

Lo séptimo y ultimo de la lista puede ser lo que estoy haciendo ahora, en vez de estar en casa leyendo un libro como hago todos los sábados, estoy en el bar nuevo de Forks, a diferencia del que visite cuando tenia 15, solo por ir al baño, este es limpio, con música de moda y algunos bailan en la pista de baile, a mi izquierda esta sentada Angela, que con ayuda de Jessica y sorpresivamente mía parecía otra persona, esta usando un vestido ajustado negro que le queda perfecto, su pelo oscuro estaba en pequeñas ondas y usaba unos zapatos de tacón alto de color negro, estaba maquillada ligeramente. A mi derecha estaba Jessica, usaba un vestido muy ajustado a su figura color gris, su pelo estaba liso y usaba unos zapatos altos gris, usaba maquillaje para llamar la atención y principalmente con los labios pintados de rojo, según ellas teníamos que celebrar que la mas pequeña del grupo, osea yo cumplía la mayoría de edad ya que Angela los cumplió hace un mes y Jessica a principios del año escolar. Yo usaba unos shorts jeans, se veían los bolsillos, una blusa que hacia que se viera mi ombligo pero caía en mi hombro color blanca, unos zapatillas de tacón blanco que hacían ver mi pedicura que Jess me hizo (duramos toda la tarde arreglándonos en casa de Jess) y un maquillaje ligero, mi pelo estaba liso pero algunos mechones caían en ondas, mis labios a petición de Angela estaban con brillo labial. Tyler nos trajo otra ronda, vodka para Jess, tequila para Ang y bourbon para mi, era la primera vez que tome sentia como me quemaba la garganta pero luego del segundo trago estaba bien, estábamos riendo de como Mike intentaba llevar a bailar a Lizzie Sheney, la hermana de Ben. Estábamos sentados todos en una mesa de una esquina del bar donde veíamos todo y todos nos veían.

-Bells, chico lindo te mira-dijo Ang y la mire alzando una ceja

-Donde?-pregunte y Jess rio

-En la barra, el rubio, es muy sexy aunque un poco viejo para mi gusto-dijo Jess y sonreí, si supiera cuantos tenia Edward, mire hacia la barra y vi a un hombre rubio, iba vestido casualmente, unos jeans y un sweater negro, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, ojos azules contra los chocolates, me sentí protegida como si lo conociera desde hace años, el me sonrió y automáticamente le devolví la sonrisa, fue por impulso

-Tienes razón Ang-dije divertida y el sonrió como si hubiera escuchado lo que dije

-Bueno, nuestra hermosa cumpleañera se esmero hoy-dijo una voz detrás de mi, gire y me encontré a Jake

-Hola Jake!-dije y le di un abrazo

-Como estas?-pregunto y sonreí

-No deberías de estar aquí-dije y el levanto una caja

-No podía esperar-dijo y sonreí

-No tenias que darme un regalo-dije y el negó con la cabeza

-No empieces y ábrelo-dijo y asentí, quite el papel de regalo y abrí la caja pequeña y abrí la boca sorprendida

-Es hermoso-susurre y Jake rio

-Sabia que te encantaría-dijo y le mire

-Jake no tenias que molestarte-dije y el se encogió de hombros

-Me moleste yo solo-dijo y le abrase

-Gracias Jake-dije y el sonrió, saco el brazalete de oro rosa y lo puso en mi muñeca izquierda

-No es nada, ahora me voy, tengo que ir con mis amigos-dijo y asentí

-Oh Jake enserio no tenia que molestarte te juro que...-empece pero el hizo que cierre mi boca interrumpiéndome

-No empieces a hablar, es un regalo y lo tomas-dijo y asentí

-Esta bien-dije, el me abrazo y dio media vuelta para irse, cuando se fue suspire

-Eso fue raro-dijo Jess y asentí junto a Ang

-Bella! Que tal si vamos a bailar?-pregunto Mike luego de que bailara con Lizzie, Jess soltó una carcajada al igual que Ang

-Quieres que muera?-pregunte medio ofendida media divertida el abrió los ojos como platos

-No! Por dios no!-dijo rápidamente y me mordí el labio para no reír, asentí y dije

-Vengo en un momento-dije y todos me miraron

-A donde vas?-pregunto Mike y sonreí

-Iré al baño, a hacer cosas de niñas-dije y todos rieron, Ang se ofreció a acompañarme y cuando me puse de pie solté una risita

-Wow creo que con estas zapatillas veo mas alto-dije y todos rieron

-Es cierto-dijo Ang y reí, caminamos con los brazos unidos hasta el baño y entre a un cubículo para hacer mis necesidades y cuando salí no encontré rastros de Angela

-Ang?-pregunte en voz alta pero nadie me respondió

-Angela-llame pero nadie respondió, empece a mirar por debajo de las puertas pero no había nadie, de seguro se fue y me dejo sola aunque no creo en eso, suspire y me lave las manos mientras observaba mi reflejo y note algo, mi pelo. Lo tome con mis manos mojadas y mi reflejo hizo lo mismo y tome un mechón de el

-No puede ser-susurre mientras miraba el mechón sorprendida, antes el rastro rubio estaba en mis puntas pero ahora esta un poco mas arriba, tome todo mi cabello como si le hubiera a hacer una coleta y vi que todo mi pelo estaba así

-Me estoy volviendo loca-dije mientras negaba con la cabeza, me seque las manos y salí del baño, me estoy volviendo paranoica, solo es eso, de momento estaba a punto de caer, porque choque con alguien, si no fuera por unos brazos que me sostuvieron por la cintura

-Estas bien?-pregunto una voz muy masculina, tenia un acento europeo, alce la mirada y vi unos ojos azules me miraban esperando una sorpresa

-Si... Gracias-dije y el me ayudo a ponerme de pie, me fije bien y vi que era el mismo hombre de la barra

-No es nada, solo deberías de tener mas cuidado-dijo y asentí  
-Creo que es culpa de los zapatos, sumemosle que estoy un poco tomada y que soy demasiado torpe, soy una bomba de tiempo-dije riendo y el asintió con una sonrisa

-Soy Bella-dije mientras le daba la mano sonriendo, el la tomo y sonrió también

-Soy Klaus-dijo y asentí sonriendo


	2. Chapter 2

**Me he dado cuenta de que cuando tengo capis guardados no me estreso**

**.**

-Lindo nombre el tuyo-dijo el sonriendo y me sonroje

-Es un diminutivo de Isabella, pero si me llamas así olvidate de que una vez hablamos-dije y el asintió sonriendo

-Y tu? Eres la personificación de santa o que?-pregunte y el rio

-No, diminutivo de Nicklaus, un nombre muy antiguo-dijo y sonreí

-De seguro para alguien muy antiguo-murmure en voz baja y el asintió

-No sabes cuanto-dijo y alce una ceja

-Bella!-grito Angela y ambos giramos

-Angela! Como se te ocurre dejarme sola en un baño sin avisar?-le pregunte y ella se sonrojo al ver a Klaus junto a mi

-Lo siento Bells, Jess fue a buscarnos, Tyler se desmayo-dijo ella y asentí

-Lo siento Klaus pero me tengo que ir-le dije y el asintió  
-No te preocupes, nos veremos por ahí-dijo y asentí

Angela me arrastro entre el bar y cuando al fin estuvimos todos nos dividimos. Los chicos llevarían a Tyler y las chicas nos iríamos a casa

-Que tal si hacemos piyamada en mi casa?-pregunto Jess y asentimos

-Vamos por nuestras cosas-dije y primero fuimos a la casa de Ang, donde recogió sus cosas y varias películas. Luego fuimos a mi casa de donde tome algunos chocolates y mis cosas, salí de casa con la promesa de papa que llegaría antes del medio día ya que tendríamos que hablar sobre un tema que no me dijo, lo note un poco nervioso pero supongo que no es nada. Pasamos la noche viendo películas pero no podía borrar la sonrisa de Klaus cuando me vio por primera vez, como si hubiera encontrado algo muy importante para el, y también note que mi color de rubio era similar al de el

-Tonterías-susurre cuando estaba a punto de dormir, cerré los ojos pensando en esos ojos azules que se me hacían conocidos en algún lugar de mi mente

**KlausPDV**

No puedo creer cuanto ha cambiado, puede ser porque ya pasaron nueve años, ya no es la pequeña que me obligaba a jugar las escondidas con ella, no es la pequeña que caía cada tres minutos y definitivamente no es parecida a la pequeña de ojos azules que tuve en mis brazos cuando tuve que separarme de ella.

Ahora, es una adulta, hace tres días fue su cumpleaños numero 18, hace tres días vine por ella y no he tenido el valor de ir a casa por ella, mirarle a los ojos y decirle:  
"-Yo soy tu padre"

Pero siempre a ultimo momento cambio de opinión así que le seguí, por estos tres días le he seguido y ahora estoy en un bar, ella estaba con sus amigos y el hechizo ya esta quitando el efecto, su color de pelo lentamente esta volviendo a su color natural y no dudo que en unos días su color de ojos vuelva a ser el mismo que el mio, observe como el chico de tez morena le regalaba un brazalete de oro rosa y ella con la modestia que supongo que heredo de Elijah le decía que no tenia que hacerlo, cuando sus amigas le dijeron que yo le miraba y observe sus ojos chocolates que por mucho tiempo no le durarían, le sonreí y supongo que por gravedad ella me sonrió por igual y le dijo que tenia razón ya que me había llamado "lindo". Luego el chico rubio le ofreció ir a bailar y le respondió divertida y ofendida que si quería morir. Mordiéndose el labio, costumbre que tomo de su madre camino junto con su amiga de lentes fueron al baño pero unos minutos después uno de los chicos de desmayo así que la de pelo rizado fue en busca de las chicas pero solo salio con una, con mi supe oído escuche como ella salia del cubículo y llamaba a su amiga pero luego escuche como lavaba sus manos pero luego escuche algo que me alarmo

-No puede ser-susurro ella y escuche para ver si estaba en peligro pero no escuchaba nada -Me estoy volviendo loca- escuche como susurraba otra vez y sentí como sus tacones resonaban por todo el baño así que camine hacia ella pero luego sentí como chocaba con alguien, una chica, y la tome por la cintura. Cuando mire, era ella.

-Estas bien?-le pregunte al ver que estaba un poco ausente y cuando alzo la mirada encontré sus ojos chocolates supe que ella era hermosa, bueno mas hermosa de lo que recordaba

-Si... Gracias-me dijo y la ayude a ponerse de pie, ella me miro detenidamente

-No es nada, solo deberías de tener mas cuidado-le dije y ella asintió

-Creo que es culpa de los zapatos, sumemosle que estoy un poco tomada y que soy demasiado torpe, soy una bomba de tiempo-me dijo ella riendo y asentí sonriendo

-Soy Bella-me dijo mientras me tendía la mano sonriendo, la tome y le sonreí por igual

-Soy Klaus-le respondí y ella asintió sonriendo

-Lindo nombre el tuyo-le dije sonriendo y ella se sonrojo

-Es un diminutivo de Isabella, pero si me llamas así olvidate de que una vez hablamos-me dijo y asentí sonriendo ya que ahí estaba mi coraje, no me importaban lo que decían de mi y hablaba sin pensar

-Y tu? Eres la personificación de santa o que?-pregunto y reí, ya que cuando tenia cuatro años me dijo que yo era santa

-No, diminutivo de Nicklaus, un nombre muy antiguo-dije y ella sonrió

-De seguro para alguien muy antiguo-murmuro en voz baja y asentí

-No sabes cuanto-dije y ella alzo una ceja, se veía tan tierna pero fuimos interrumpido por alguien que la llamaba a gritos

-Angela! Como se te ocurre dejarme sola en un baño sin avisar?-Isabella le pregunto pero su amiga se sonrojo al ver que yo estaba junto a ella

-Lo siento Bells, Jess fue a buscarnos, Tyler se desmayo-dijo ella e Isabella, nunca le llame por su diminutivo asintió  
-Lo siento Klaus pero me tengo que ir-me dijo y el asentí

-No te preocupes, nos veremos por ahí-le dije teniendo toda la razón y ella asintió

Su amiga se la llevo a rastras y sonreí cuando la perdí de vista, si era extremadamente hermosa bajo el hechizo, lo seria sin el y eso me hizo tomar mi decisión salí del bar rápidamente, cuando me fije de que no había nadie corrí hacia la casa de los Swan y toque el timbre, desde dentro escuchaba como Charlie veía un partido de beisol y caminaba hacia acá, cuando abrió la puerta se quedo congelado

-Señor Klaus-saludo el y sonreí con la sonrisa según Elijah mata personas

-Charlie, basta de formalidades solo llamame Klaus-dije sonriendo y el asintió

-Puede pasar-dije y asentí, lentamente entre a la casa y percibí un olor a fríos, no reciente pero mas o menos de cuatro o cinco días

-Bueno, supongo que sabes porque estoy aquí-dije y el asintió

-Viene por Bella-dijo y asentí lentamente

-Ya no hay peligro, Mikael esta muerto, ademas el hechizo ya esta fallando, quizás en unos dos días este con su apariencia normal y eso seria un problema para ella-dije y el alzo la ceja confundido

-No entiendo-dijo Chalie y asentí

-Pongamos lo de esta manera, despierta y se encuentra con sus ojos azules, que pensara? Le dará un shock emocional y seria mas fuerte para ella-dije y el asintió

-Entiendo señor-dijo el y escuche como estacionaban un coche

-Vengo en un minuto-escuche como Isabella le decía a sus amigas y ellas rieron

Escuche los pasos de Isabella así que camine hacia la cocina, escuche como subía las escaleras rápidamente

-Pasa algo?!-grito Charlie para que ella le escuchara, bajo las escaleras y escuche que le contestaba sonriendo

-No, dormiré en casa de Jess-dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la cocina así que a velocidad sobrernatural subí las escaleras

-Solo asegurate de venir antes de medio día, tenemos que hablar de algo importante-dijo Charles y escuche como respondía sonriendo

-Claro, te quiero-dijo ella antes de salir y eso me dolió, claro ahora pensaran Klaus tiene sentimientos? Pero por dios ella es mi hija y no lo sabe, baje lentamente las escaleras y observe a Charles

-Mañana le diré todo-dijo Charles y asentí

-Es lo mejor y ademas menos doloroso-dije y el asintió

Salí de la casa para darle privacidad, sabia que era duro para el pero el estuvo junto a Renne casi toda su vida, ahora estaré con ella, luego de hacer todo lo posible para mantenerla a salvo

Corrí hacia Seattle donde tengo un apartamento y en ese instante mi teléfono celular sonó

-Si?-pregunte sin contestar

-Klaus? Donde estas?-pregunto Stefan, aun se mantenía leal a mi aunque lo deje libre cuando Mikael murió, yo era agradecido, gracias a el tendré a mi hija pronto

-Solo busco a alguien muy importante-dije y escuche como se caía una copa

-Tu? Tienes algo importante?-pregunto Stefan sorprendido y rodé los ojos

-Si-dije y escuche como suspiraba

-Me tengo que ir-no deje que contestara y colgué el teléfono, me recosté en el sofá mientras tomaba uno de mis cuadernos de dibujo, abrí la botella de vino que estaba en la mesa frente al sofá y una copa, me serví un poco y empece a dibujarla otra vez, con el paso de los años mas hermosa y me encargare de plasmarlo para ella


	3. Chapter 3

**Dije que era Gracias a El hoy pero me duele mucho el cuerpo para escribir ahí y quiero hacerlo un poco largo, me entienden?**

**Capitulo corto, como siempre seran. Nos leeremos abajo :D**

**.**

Bella PDV

Cuando me desperté descubrí que estaba sola en la habitación de Jess, camine hacia el baño con mi neceser y mi cambio de ropa, un jean holgado con un abrigo negro, mis converse negra y abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi mi reflejo.

Mi pelo estaba mas rubio, ahora esta por la mitad del pelo, por lo menos había dejado de crecer, mis ojos estaban un poco mas claro pero no se que me pasaba, me bañe y lave los dientes, para que nadie se de cuenta con el asunto de mi pelo me hice un rodete y solo se veía rubio así que pensaran que son mis puntas. Me vestí y luego salí del baño donde me encontré a Angela con una ceja alzada

-Si?-pregunte y ella sonrió

-Que paso entre tu y ojitos azules?-pregunto y luego estaba Jessica a su lado, me sonroje completamente y ellas sonrieron

-No paso nada, me iba a caer, el me ayudo. Me dijo su nombre y luego llego Angie-dije y Jess miro mal a Angela

-Que! No fue mi culpa que no hayas guardado su numero, ademas se nota que es mayor-dijo Angela y asentí

-Mayor o no es sexy, si me invita a salir acepto-dijo Jess y me estremecí

-Que hora es? Charlie tiene que decirme algo según el, sumamente importante-dije y Jess reviso en su móvil, el mio lo deje en casa por resultado de la vida

-Falta una hora para mediodía, nos quedamos dormidas y mi mama nos dejo-dijo Jess y abrí los ojos como platos

-Tienes que llevarme a casa!-dije asustada y ellas asintieron, recogí todas mis cosas al igual que Angela, Jess al ver que tenia mucha prisa y estaba preocupada me llevo primero y cuando abrí la puerta sin aire suspire

-Papa! Estoy aquí!-grite mientras lanzaba las cosas al armario que estaba en las escaleras y camine al salón donde me encontré a Charlie con un chico rubio, el estaba de espaldas así que solamente le veía el pelo

-Bella, tenemos que hablar. Por favor toma asiento-dijo señalando el asiento junto a el pero frente al chico rubio, camine lentamente y sin mirar al chico y cuando me senté abrí los ojos como platos

-Klaus?-pregunte sorprendida y el sonrió

-Que tal la piyamada Isabella?-pregunte y me sonroje

-Que pasa? Por que estas aquí? Por que estas tan nervioso?-pregunte rápidamente mirándolos alternativamente

-Tranquila-dijo Klaus y sorprendentemente lo hice

-Bueno, tenemos que decirte algo-dijo Charlie y alce una ceja

-No entiendo, me pueden explicar?-pregunte y ellos suspiraron

-Bella, eres adoptada-dijo Charlie bruscamente y Klaus le miro mal, abrí la boca sorprendida y los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas

-Que?-pregunte en un susurro y ellos asintieron

-Si, eres adoptada-dijo Klaus y se me derramaron varias lagrimas

-Ahora por que me lo dicen? Espera ya lo tengo, solamente quieren decirme que la gran familia que me dio en adopción quisieron esto para odiarme mas-dije sarcásticamente mientras rudamente me limpiaba las lagrimas y es el coraje que no se como lo consigo

-No es eso-dijo Charlie y miro a Klaus como quisiera ''dilo tu''

-Isabella, yo soy tu padre-me dijo Klaus y abrí los ojos como platos, las lagrimas empezaron a rodar rápidamente, mi vista empezó a nublarse

-Que crees?! Ahora que cumplí la mayoría de edad y que ya no tienes que hacerte cargo de mi vienes!-le grite y ellos negaron con la cabeza

-No es como crees-dijo Charlie ya que ni merecía que le llamara papa

-No lo es? Porque para mi ustedes dos son el que me abandono y el que me mintió!-les grite y camine hacia la cocina en busca de mis llaves, necesitaba salir de ahí

-Bella tenemos que hablar-dijo Charlie cuando vio que iba a salir de casa

-No quiero hablar sobre esto! Solo quiero largarme de aquí-dije antes de cerrar bruscamente la puerta y entrar a la camioneta, pero este cacharro no quiso acelerar mas, cuando estuve en la salida del pueblo se apago así que salí bruscamente y solté un grito de frustración pero me di cuenta de que me había quedado en la misma entrada donde estaba el claro que iba con Edward.

Con furia camine hacia el claro, algunas veces tropezaba pero no del nivel de caer, cuando tropezaba soltaba algunas maldiciones, para cuando llegue ahí solté un grito de frustración, observe que el claro estaba asqueroso, esa era la mejor palabra para describirlo, las flores estaban marchitas, los arboles estaban sin hojas. Se parecía a mi alma, derrumbado. Me senté en estilo indio y observe como el viento volaba las hojas, lentamente empece a sollozar, me cubrí la cara con los ojos

-Bella?-pregunto una voz musical frente a mi y observe

-Laurent?-pregunte sorprendida al igual que el

-Que haces aquí? Fui a la casa de los Cullen y no había nadie, pensé que te habías ido con ellos ya que eres su mascota-dijo el y sentí el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una nena

-Pues estoy aquí, no soy mascota de nadie y por favor, estoy en una crisis de adolescente podrías dejarme en paz-dije y el soltó una carcajada

-Bueno querida, estoy hambriento que tal si lo solucionamos?-pregunto sonriente y luego su sonrisa se hizo una mueca a mirar algo atrás

-Tocas a mi hija y estas muerto-dijo una voz amenazante detrás de mi y me estremecí

-Nicklaus?-pregunto Laurent entre asustado y confundido, de donde se conocen estos?

-Laurent, que tal James?-pregunto el en un tono ''cortes''

-Muerto, por culpa de esta insensible humana-dijo el y me estremecí en mi lugar

-Te dije que cuides tu lenguaje con mi hija-dijo Klaus en tono amenazante y digamos que me asuste

-Hija?-pregunto el asombrado

-Lo que escuchaste, Isabella ponte de pie, nos vamos-dijo Klaus también conocido como el verdadero padre

-Pero como es posible? Ella es humana-pregunto el sorprendido y alce una ceja, Klaus es también algo sobrenatural

-No del todo pero por favor podrías irte o te lo demuestro a las malas-dijo Klaus en tono ''amenazante'' que logra que casi me caiga al suelo por ponerme de pie pero Klaus me tomo del brazo con delicadeza

-Claro señor-dijo y tres segundos después no estaba ahí, lentamente gire a ver a Klaus que me miraba como si nada hubiera pasado

-Que demonios fue eso?-pregunte asustada y el me sonrió, me hizo sentir protegida

-Tenemos suficiente tiempo para hablar sobre eso-dijo mientras me acariciaba el poco pelo que había salido del rodete y me hizo sentir protegida


	4. Chapter 4

_**Escribiendo un viernes, 8:30 de la noche. No les diré mas y lean**_

_**Como siempre capitulo corto, aunque este es mas corto y mientras mas reviews, mas rápido actualizo**_

.

-No, no hay tiempo. Quiero saber-dije como siempre de terca y el sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Eres igual a Rebekah-susurro y alce una ceja

-Quien es esa? Tu novia?-pregunte curiosa mientras me cruzaba de brazos y el soltó una carcajada

-No cariño, es tu tía-dijo el y alce una ceja

-Pues bien, no soy tu cariño y claro no tengo tíos ni nada asociado a ello-dije mientras caminaba por su lado para salir de aquí, no quería tener la charla absurda sobre ''lo hice por tu bien'' y otras boberias

-Isabella tenemos que hablar-dijo Klaus detrás de mi en una voz autoritaria, mi rostro se puso rojo de la ira

-Primero, no me llames Isabella, me dicen Bella y eso nadie lo cambiara, segundo, no tenemos que hablar NADA ya que lo dejaste claro cuando me abandonaste con Charlie-dije y vi como tenia una cara herida

-Isabella, no sabes nada-dijo el con tono de voz suplicante

-Pero como quieren que entienda!-grite frustrada y luego camine hacia salir de ahí pero sentí como me cargaban como un saco de patatas

-Suéltame!-grite y escuche como el reía

-Lo haré cuando quieras que hable-dijo y sentí como la sangre se subía a mi cabeza

-Nunca!-grite frustrada y escuche como vibraba

-Igual a tu madre-dijo el divertido y no dije nada, ni siquiera me moví, sentía como la brisa me volaba el rodete así que tome todo mi pelo con una mano y me quede anonada, el suelo se movía a una velocidad vertiginosa, como si caminaran rápido o corrieran, como cuando observe como Edward viajaba, luego de pasar muchos senderos vi calles pero no supe de cuales, luego un poco mas de bosque y luego calles pero esta vez mas urbano, Klaus bajaba el paso lentamente

-Que? Ahora me harás la ley del hielo?-pregunto y suspire mientras cerraba los ojos, no conteste nada. Quería llorar, me sentía abandonada, primero Klaus cuando era una niña, luego Edward, quien sigue? Jess? Angela? Jake?, las lagrimas rodaban por mis ojos y rodaban por mi frente ya que estaba en esa posición

-No-susurre con voz rota, rápidamente me limpie los rastros de lagrimas

-No llores por favor, solo deja que te explique-dijo el en un susurro mientras me ponía de pie otra vez, asentí mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas el hizo una mueca

-Vamos?-pregunto y asentí, el camino hacia la casa mas grande que había por ahí, era de color blanco, se veía que era de dos pisos, le seguí lentamente y vi que ponía las manos en sus bolsillos y tarareaba una canción

-Ed Sheeran?-pregunte y el giro cuando abrió la puerta para verme

-Escuchas sobre el?-pregunto mientras me invitaba a pasar y asentí mientras caminaba lentamente

-A veces, esa es mi canción favorita-dije y el sonrió mientras me guiaba hacia el salón con las manos en mi espalda

-También la mía-dijo y asentí, no era tan malo, solamente tenia que explicarme porque me abandono

El salón era sencillo pero lindo, había un estante con varias fotos pero eran de diferentes personas, había una sobre una niña rubia de ojos azules, tendría un año o dos, con una chica con el mismo color de pelo, solo que con ojos gris, tendría como veinte años o veintidós, había otra donde estaban la niña, la chica y Klaus o debería de decir, mi padre, los tres se veían felices, Klaus se veía tan sonriente como si se le fuera a cumplir su mejor deseo.

-Quien es ella?-pregunte señalando a la niña rubia del cuadro donde estaban los tres, el tomo el cuadro y me lo entrego en las manos, lo tome firmemente y el sonrió

-Tu-dijo y le mire sorprendido y el asintió

-Yo? Pero si mis ojos son chocolates-dije y el negó con la cabeza

-Una bruja me debía un favor-dijo y le mire sorprendida

-Las brujas existen?-pregunte y el sonrió

-Aunque pienses que no existan las cosas, las hay-dijo y asentí maravillada mientras observaba a la chica de ojos grises

-Quien es ella?-pregunte otra vez pero esta vez mientras señalaba a la chica, le mire y el tenia una sonrisa triste

-Tu madre-dijo y le mire sorprendido, acaricie la foto

-Donde esta ella?-pregunte y el suspiro mientras caminaba fuera del salón, deje la foto donde estaba y le seguí

-Cuando tenias dos años, un año después de tomar esa foto. Unas brujas despertaron a mi padre, que era un cazador inminente, el se encargaba de matar a todas las personas que eran importantes para nosotros, resulta que fui el primero, estábamos celebrando que sabias decir algunas palabras importantes. Nos había encontrado en un centro comercial, estábamos comiendo helado, bueno tu te bañabas en helado, intentaba darte el helado ya que querías tomarlo tu. Lo vi mientras caminaba hacia el baño de hombres pero me estaba sonriendo, se lo dije a tu madre y le pedí que te llevara a casa que era un lugar seguro pero ella se negó siendo obstinada y terca. Me pidió que te manteniera segura mientras ella lo distraía, fue la cosa mas estúpida que hice en mi vida-dijo Klaus mientras suspiraba, para cuando había terminado su monologo, estábamos en la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y me ofreció un poco de arroz con leche frio, lo acepte gustosa, lo amaba. El sonrió y le mire detenidamente y le sonreí

-Que paso luego?-pregunte y el suspiro

-Te lleve con sus primos que estaban de vacaciones en Seattle, vivíamos aquí, en esta casa. Para cuando llegue al centro comercial, no estaban, busque por todos lados y descubrí que Mikael, había obligado a un humano para que me dijera que eras la siguiente, me asuste y...-dijo pero dejo de hablar para mirarme, tenia una cara impasible. Entonces mi abuelo intento matarme o que? Que no era humano?

-Y me abandonaste-susurre y el asintió herido

-No le podría llamar abandonar porque siempre estuve al tanto de lo que hacías y con quienes lo hacías-dijo y alce una ceja

-Puedo saber a que te refieres con eso? Ademas, no eres humano?-pregunte y el sonrió

-Corrección, no somos humanos-dijo y abrí los ojos como platos sorprendida

Esto prometía ser una gran historia

.-.-.-.-.-

_**Tenia planeado actualizar el sábado o antes pero, hubo un cambio de planes y amanecí enferma, estoy mejor y pensé en actualizar**_

_**Espero un review y envio un beso,**_

_**Nel**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sábado 3:32! Publicare esto de Pequeñas Sorpresas que esta en el teléfono**_

.

-Que?!-pregunte y el sonrió

-Lo que escuchaste cariño-dijo y empece a negar con la cabeza

-Tu-dije mientras le señalaba y me alejaba un poco -Estas demente, me voy-dije mientras giraba para caminar hacia afuera

-Si estuviera demente, te hubiera enviado tu regalo especial hace cuatro días y hubiera advertido a Edward Cullen que por cierto es un vampiro de la raza fríos que no te dejara-dijo cuando cruce el pasillo para irme pero me quede petrificada en mi lugar

-Como sabes eso?-pregunte en un susurro con voz asustada y escuche una carcajada junto a mi y salte de la impresión

-Eres igual a Rebekah, ven-dijo me tomaba de la mano y me sentaba en el sofá que estaba en el salón

-Quien es Rebekah?-pregunte y el suspiro

-Es mi hermana-dijo y asentí, alce una ceja y el suspiro

-Que?-pregunto y rodé los ojos

-Que quieres decir con que no soy humana?-pregunte y el sonrió

-Bueno Isabella, mi familia y la mía son los primeros vampiros de la historia aunque yo soy diferente-dijo y abrí los ojos sorprendida

-Pero no eres un vampiro! No brillas!-dije tercamente y el negó con la cabeza

-Por que el tipo que conoces es un mal experimento que se fue desarrollando poco a poco, en fin. Soy un híbrido, mitad vampiro, mitad lobo-dijo y empece a reírme nerviosamente

-Estas de broma-dije riendo y el suspiro

-Isabella Marie Mikaelson por favor deja el drama-dijo seriamente y alce una ceja mientras me mordía el labio para no reír

-No soy dramática, ese es mi apellido?-pregunte divertida y el asintió

-Si, es tu apellido y te digo que eres demasiado dramática-dijo y entrecerré los ojos

-No soy dramática ademas si quieres probarme que eres el ''híbrido''-dije mientras hacia comillas a lo ultimo -Tendrás que mostrarme que es verdad-dije y el suspiro poco a poco su cara fue cambiando y abrí los ojos como platos

Le habían salido colmillos y sus ojos se habían puesto color ámbar, eran el mismo color que los de Edward cuando se alimentaba muy bien

-Okey-dije sorprendida mientras miraba como su rostro volvía a la normalidad

-Que crees?-pregunto y le mire curiosa

-Puedo hacer eso? Ademas porque soy castaña con ojos chocolate?-pregunte y el sonrió

-Puedes hacer eso y también puedes hacer algo muy especial, ademas una bruja me ayudo e hizo que fueras todo lo opuesto, de rubia a castaña, de ojos azules a chocolate, de baja a un poco mas de altura y con diferentes personalidades-dijo y abrí los ojos como platos

-Genial, y cuanto tiempo durare así?-pregunte mientras señalaba mi rodete que estaba mas despeinado que nunca, el miro mi pelo y suspiro

-Creo que tienes una semana para que tus ojos se pongan azules pero no se pueden tomar riesgos, Mikael esta muerto así que estas segura-dijo y asentí mientras las lagrimas se reunían

-Umm, gracias...Digo por salvarme de Laurent-dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas rápidamente y fijaba mi vista en un cuaderno de dibujo que estaba en la mesita

-No es nada, no llores no quiero ser el culpable. Aunque si tengo la culpa-dijo en voz baja y le mire

-Es que no comprendo! Me dejas como un trapo sucio y luego vienes como sin nada-dije mientras me acomodaba en el sofá que estaba demasiado cómodo, escuche como suspiraba y luego sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi, sentí como acariciaban mi pelo y me sentía calientita

-No te deje, solo deje que Charlie te cuidara pero pase mucho tiempo contigo solo que hice que una bruja te hiciera olvidar cada momento que estuvimos juntos, teníamos que llevarte cada año-dijo y senti un momento como Clary Fray, que Magnus tenia que borrarle la memoria cada cierto tiempo, un año o dos, no recuerdo. Me puse a reir imaginando que tenia una firma en mi mente

-Ahora que?-suspiro mientras me alejaba de el y no podía calmar mis risas

-Es que esto es tan City of Bones-dije riendo y el alzo una ceja

-Me puedes responder que tiene que ver todo esto con esos libros?-pregunto con una ceja alzada y me mordí el labio para no reír mas

-Esta bien, miralo de este modo. Me dicen que soy adoptada y que me borran la memoria cada cierto tiempo...solo olvidalo-dije al ver su mirada de reproche el asintió

-Entonces, desde hace cuanto tu pelo ha estado así?-pregunto y alce una ceja

-Me dices que no soy humana y me sales con la pregunta sobre mi pelo?-pregunte furiosa y el suspiro

-Mira Isabella...-empezó pero su teléfono empezó a sonar

-Que?-dijo en un tono que me hizo temblar del miedo, el me miro y luego suspiro furioso

-Me importa un bledo lo que pase con Damon y lo que haga, Stefan. Estoy en un asunto importante y no volveré hasta que lo haya resuelto-dijo y me miro con un sentimiento que no supe descifrar

-Que hizo que?-dijo furioso, nunca había visto a alguien así

-Hazme el favor y pasámelo-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y me tomaba de la mano

-Eso mismo, estoy ocupado-dijo al parecer le habían hecho una pregunta

-Elijah, enserio no estoy por rodeos-dijo mientras me guiaba hacia el segundo nivel

-Ya te dije que estoy ocupado, no me importa lo que haga la bruja Bennett, no estoy interesado en la busca de Katerina en estos momentos, solo dejame en paz-dijo mientras abría la segunda puerta a la izquierda y me quede sin aliento

Era una habitación blanca pero tenia una pared lila, una cama pequeña, en una esquina habían varios peluches y en el otro había un caballete de dibujo, había una pequeña mesita donde había un cuaderno de dibujo, lo abrí y suspire, había un dibujo de una una hermosa bebe de mas o menos cuatro años, estaba dibujada a lápiz, me fije una y otra vez en los rasgos y descubrí una cosa que hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas

Esa bebe, era yo

Estaba tan segura de que esa bebe era yo, porque tenia una foto de ese día. Estaba en Phoenix, en un parque de diversiones celebrando mi cumpleaños numero cuatro, me había perdido y un hombre rubio me encontró y me llevo con Renee

Un hombre rubio? Puede ser posible que sea Klaus?

-Que esas hicieron que?!-grito Klaus en el piso de abajo haciéndome saltar y que mi corazón hiciera una carrera desesperada, lentamente baje las escaleras me recosté en la pared para escuchar mejor cuando estuve segura de que Klaus estaba ahí

-Mañana estaré allí, Elijah no despiertes a nadie, es peor para todos-dijo y unos minutos después tenia a Klaus frente a mi haciendo que jadeara y mi corazón se parara por unos segundos

-Tranquila-dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo, abrió los brazos para recibirme y por impulso le abrase, empece a sollozar por todo, Charlie, Jake, Edward, Klaus, Renee, Laurent, Victoria, la madre que nunca conocí o conoceré

-Soy tan patética-susurre y sentí como Klaus temblaba por la risa

-No lo eres, tengo que decirte algo-dijo Klaus hizo y me separe

-Si?-pregunte y el suspiro

-Tengo que volver a Mystic Falls, al parecer alguien despertó a Mikael y esta en mi busca, pero cuando terminemos con el quisiera que hicieras algo por mi-dijo lentamente haciendo que captara cada palabra

-Que?-pregunte y el me miro a los ojos

-Quiero que vengas a Mystic Falls conmigo-dijo mientras observaba sus orbes azules, prendían de incertidumbre y deseo. No tenia ganas de estar en Forks, quería saber muchas cosas

-Si-susurre y observe como sonreía, no se que me llevo a esa respuesta pero lo que sea que lo causo me hizo sentir un gran placer en el pecho

Klaus me volvió a abrazar y esta vez le recibí, me sentía feliz pero quería saber muchas cosas

.

_**Hola! Soy una chica mala, una semana para terminar este capitulo! Las que han leído mis otras historias saben que estuve en el hospital, que tengo gripa y que estoy en ultimo año así que tengo que hacer muchas tareas y bien para conseguir buenas calificaciones, en fin. Gracias por sus reviews, cualquier duda, sugerencia, nota de odio, lo pueden hacerlo por review o PM, son gratis!**_

_**Espero un review y envió un gran besote,**_

_**Nel**_


	6. Chapter 6

Lean la información de abajo queridas, es super importante

.

Alice PDV

.

Estábamos todos en casa en silencio, Esme estaba limpiando aunque todo estaba limpio, Emmett estaba jugando con su videojuego pero sin demasiado entusiasmo, Jasper estaba leyendo uno de los libros de la guerra civil, Rose estaba admirando su pelo, Carlisle en el hospital y Edward en su habitación extrañando a Bella

El era un estúpido, es decir dejar al amor de tu vida como si fuera basura en el bosque es amor?

-Alice-gruño Edward desde el piso de arriba

-Es la verdad-dije cortante mientras me perdía en mis sentimientos otra vez

Estábamos en Nueva York, a solo unas horas de Seattle y por ende cerca de Bella, han pasado cuatro días desde que nos hemos restablecido aquí y no tenemos el entusiasmo de siempre, en este intenta estaría en Forks charlando con Bella pero no, estamos un domingo en el soleado Nueva York sin hacer nada hasta que sentí que me llegaría una visión

_Visión_

-No puedes hacerlo Victoria-dijo Laurent con temor y ella rio, su risa era una melodía, como una risa de un bebe

-Los Cullens no están con ella, no hay nadie que la proteja, es ventaja-dijo ella con una voz infantil y Laurent negó con la cabeza

-Estas equivocada, alguien mas poderoso que todos los Cullens juntos la protege-dijo Laurent y ella le miro con una ceja alzada

-Quien podría ser esa persona?-pregunto ella y Laurent suspiro

-La familia Mikaelson-dijo el y Victoria abrió los ojos como platos

-Que?-pregunto sin aliento y ahora mi visión cambio a otro lugar, era en la escuela de Forks. Había una chica con el pelo castaño claro y mechones rubios, tenia el pelo suelto y caía en muchas ondas por su espalda, sostenía varias cajas hasta que Mike Newton tomo una y suspiro

-El ultimo ano y te vas-dijo el y la chica suspiro mientras caminaban en silencio hacia los casilleros y vi que abría el de Bella

-Bueno, no tengo la culpa. Todo esto es tan sorprendentemente para mi-dijo la voz femenina y sorprendentemente era Bella

-No todos se toman esto a la ligera-dijo Mike y ella asintió

-Mike, puedes responderme algo?-pregunto Bella mientras tomaba algunas cosas de su casillero y los acomodaba en una de las cajas

-Lo que quieras-dijo el y ella asintió

-Por que nunca me lo dijiste?-pregunto y Mike suspiro

-Creí que era lo mejor, ademas no podía decírtelo sin involucrar a...-dijo y ella asintió

-Pues si que lo escondiste bien, mira que actuar como si estuvieras enamorado de mi-dijo ella riendo y Mike se sonrojo

-Iré a visitarte-dijo el y ella asintió mordiéndose el labio mientras seguía acomodando

-Todo esto es tan raro, de momento estábamos en la fiesta y ahora-dijo y suspiro otra vez, Mike asintió y luego rio

-Que?-pregunto Bella y el sonrió

-Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el bar y Angela dijo "Bells, chico lindo te mira" entonces tu miraste y puff, todo empezó-dijo el riendo y ella se sonrojo

-Sabes que eso suena raro-dijo ella riendo y Mike rio mientras cerraba la primera caja ya llena

-Lo se-dijo el y Bella suspiro

-Aunque si pensé que era lindo-dijo Bella avergonzada y Mike soltó una carcajada

-Eso es sorprendente, pensaste que tu padre sin saber que era tu padre era lindo?-pregunto y Bella se encogió de hombros

-Lo mismo pensé de mi primo sin saber que era mi primo-dijo Bella giñandole un ojo a Mike que se sonrojo

-Bella esto es incesto-dijo el y ella rio

-Solo bromeo primito, wow si que es raro decirlo-dijo Bella y Mike asintió

-Por favor solo quedemos con Mike y Bella, a secas-dijo el y ella asintió

-Trato-dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña caja y la abría

-Que es?-pregunto y ella sonrió mientras sacaba un collar de oro blanco, tenia un dije de corazón y ella se lo mostró a Mike

-Mi primer regalo misterioso-dijo ella y Mike contuvo un suspiro

-Si que tiene buen gusto-dijo mientras se lo daba a Bella, ella asintió y se lo puso

-Todos los regalos los escondía en la escuela para que Renee no preguntara, cuando estaba sola en casa iba y los buscaba para guardarlos en casa-dijo ella suspirando

-Supongo que buenos recuerdos-dijo Mike y ella asintió

-Lo eran, solo quisiera poder recordar-dijo Bella y Mike suspiro mientras seguía tomando unas fotos que estaban en el casillero

-Cuando te iras?-pregunto y ella suspiro

-Se supone que en tres días, el vendría por mi pero le dije que un viaje sola no mata a nadie-dijo ella y Mike asintió

-Solo tres días y empiezas otra vez-dijo el y ella asintió

-Solo espero no romperme un pie-dijo ella y Mike rio

-Eso rimo-dijo y ella asintió mientras se mordía el labio

-Ahora, me puedes explicar eso de que somos primos?-pregunto ella riendo al mismo tiempo que Mike

_Fin de Visión_

-Que?-pregunte sin aire y todos me miraron, Edward lentamente bajo las escaleras y me miro mal

-Te dije que no revisaras en su futuro-dijo el furioso y todos me miraron

-Pero si no he hecho nada!-dije mientras me defendía, estaba intentando descifrar lo que Bella quería decir, a donde iría? Que tiene que ver esos Mikaelson con Bella

-Que ha pasado?-pregunto Esme en modo de moderadora

-Alice tuvo una visión de Bella-dijo Edward recriminatoriamente

-No fue intencional! Ademas Victoria esta en busca de Bella!-le grite y todos contuvieron el aliento

-Y como escuchaste a Laurent, tiene a alguien que la puede proteger mejor que nosotros!-me grito Edward de vuelta

-Genial! Eres un idiota que deja a al amor de su vida en el bosque y deja que alguien desconocido y quizás peligroso este con Bella!-le grite de vuelta y escuchamos como se abría y cerraban la puerta

-Que esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Carlisle al ver que Edward estaba siendo sostenido por Emmett y Jasper me estaba abrazando por detrás

-Decilo a tu hijo, que Victoria quiere ir por Bella y no quiere ir por ella-dije y Carlisle miro a Edward

-Tiene a alguien que la puede proteger mejor-dijo Edward mirándome mal

-Y sabes quien es esa familia? Porque yo no y no quiero que mi mejor amiga termine herida!-le grite y Carlisle me miro

-Que familia?-pregunto Carlisle

-En la visión Laurent le dice a Victoria que no vaya por Bella porque alguien mas poderoso que nosotros esta con ella protegiéndola, una familia Mikaelson-dije y Carlisle contuvo el aliento

-La familia de Klaus-dijo el en un susurro y todos le miramos

-Como consiguió que alguien tan poderoso y peligroso de protegiera?-pregunto Carlisle en un susurro bajo

-Que?-pregunto Edward sin aliento y sabíamos que ella estaba en algo mas peligroso que la caza de James

.

Bella PDV

.

-Me puedes llevar a casa?-pregunte con la boca llena de arroz con leche y el asintió

-Por que no te quedas aquí?-pregunto mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador

-Mañana tengo escuela-dije con la boca ya vaciá y el asintió pensativo

-Tienes que dejar la escuela-dijo con voz segura y me quede con la boca abierta

-Que? No! Tengo que estudiar, quiero ir a la universidad-empece a pelear y el suspiro

-Hablo dejar la escuela de Forks-dijo y asentí

-Por que?-pregunte y luego tome mas arroz con leche

-Porque es cuestión de días para que tengas los ojos azules, que escusa darás?-pregunto el y asentí

-Ahora que?-pregunte cuando vi que el me miraba pensativo

-Que quieres estudiar en la universidad?-pregunto y suspire, me sonroje y le mire

-No se, he pensado Medicina*-dije y el alzo una ceja

-Es una buena carrera y hay muchas universidades que necesitan buenos estudiantes-dijo y me sonroje

-Gracias-dije y el asintió

-No hay de que-dijo y le mire, quería preguntarle algo pero tenia miedo

-Puedo preguntarte algo?-pregunte y el asintió

-Lo que quieras-dijo y asentí

-Es que...-empece pero el sonido de su teléfono me interrumpió, el no hizo caso y me miro esperando mi respuesta

-No contestaras?-pregunte y el negó con la cabeza

-Por que no?-pregunte y el se encogió de hombros

-No es importante-dijo y alce una ceja

-No es importante? Y que pasa si paso algo y por no querer contestar el teléfono no te enteras?-pregunte y el rio

-Dramática-dijo y le mire mal

-Contesta-dije y el negó con la cabeza

-Esta bien-dije mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el

-Que haces?-pregunto y sonreí

-Me prestas tu teléfono?-pregunte en voz baja y el suspiro

-No te agradaría escuchar la conversación-dijo y me encogí de hombros

-Me das el celular?-pregunte otra vez y el me lo puso en la mano, había dejado se sonar pero ahora sonó otra vez, en el nombre de contacto decía "Damon" que nombre mas raro

-Hola?-pregunte y escuche un suspiro colectivo

-Donde demonios estas?-pregunto una voz masculina, grave y con tono peligroso

-Quien es?-pregunte y escuche una carcajada

-No me digas que eres la cosa tan importante por la que Klaus no esta aquí?-pregunto el sarcástico y me puse roja de la ira

-Por algo no quería contestar-murmure furiosa

-Donde esta Klaus?-pregunto y sonreí

-No lo se, no lo estoy viendo-dije mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador en busca de agua, y era verdad no le estaba viendo

-Mira gatita, quiero hablar con Klaus-dijo el con voz demandante

-No me llamo gatita y no se donde esta-dije exasperante y escuche un suspiro

-Te pregunto por ultima vez o te arrepentirás, donde esta Klaus?-pregunto el con voz aterradora pero no se por que no me dio miedo sino que me resulto divertido

-De que me arrepentiré?-pregunte

-Mira pequeña zorra, te matare la vez que te vea si no me dices donde esta Klaus-dijo y mire a Klaus asustada que estaba sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza

-No le hagas caso querida, siempre es así-dijo con voz dulce y asentí le pase el teléfono con miedo de que el tal "Damon" me amenazara otra vez

-Quien te crees para insultarla?-pregunto Klaus furioso y desee con todas mis fuerzas escuchar la respuesta del tal Damon

_-Quien se cree ella para hacerme perder la __paciencia__?-_pregunto el y contuve el aliento, como pude escuchar eso?

-Alguien mas importante que tu miserable vida-dijo Klaus, defendiéndome, sentí una pizca de placer pero sentía incertidumbre, porque me sentía rara cuando escuchaba la voz de Damon

_-No me digas que es un juguetico-_dijo la voz de Damon y Klaus suspiro

-No lo es, es alguien mas importante ahora, llegare en unos días. Dejen de llamarme-dijo y colgó el teléfono sin esperar la respuesta de Damon

-Creo que deberías de llevarme a casa, es tarde-dije queriendo salir de aquí, esta bien que hayamos pasado una tarde "normal" pero me sentía rara cerca de el y me sentía herida porque me abandono

-Esta bien, pero que ibas a preguntar antes?-pregunto y me encogí de hombros, esa pregunta valía para otro día

-No recuerdo-dije y el asintió, para cuando salimos me tomo en brazos, sentí como el viento me despeinaba y luego estaba en el porche de la casa de Charlie

-Hablamos mañana-dijo y asentí, me abrazo, me dio un beso en la frente y cerré los ojos por un segundo disfrutando de su aroma y para cuando los abrí estaba sola, entre a la casa y no había nadie así que subí a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama

"Quien sera Damon?" Pregunte para mi misma antes de notar algo en mi mesita de noche

.

Damon PDV

.

-Damon estas bien?-pregunto Elena y asentí

-Por que no debería de estarlo?-pregunte y ella se mordió el labio

-Estas actuando raro desde que hablaste con Klaus-dijo y suspire, era cierto esa voz femenina me estaba volviendo loco, era una mezcla de cariño y odio al mismo tiempo pero si nunca la había escuchado

-No es nada-dije pero quería saber quien era tan importante para Klaus, con solo pensar de que serian pareja siento un sentimiento en el pecho como si me estuviera ahogando

-Ah el amor-dijo Stefan bajando las escaleras y le mire mal

-Que quieres decir?-pregunto Elena curiosa

-Quiero decir que mi querido hermano Damon, se siente curioso sobre quien era la hermosa voz femenina que contesto el teléfono de Klaus-dijo y gruñí, me sentía posesivo nadie podría llamarle hermosa, era una voz de ángeles preciosa, pagaría por escuchar su voz una y otra vez, llamándome

-Es cierto?-pregunto Elena mirándome con una pizca de celos

-Estas locos-dije mientras tomaba mi chaqueta y salia de la casa, tengo que conocer a esa chica y mataría a cualquiera por hacerlo

.

Siento no actualizar antes pero creo que hice un capitulo suficientemente largo por dos motivos, el primero la escuela no me dejo actualizar antes y el segundo tomare unas vacaciones literarias así escribiré con mas paciencia y actualizare capítulos de mejor calidad...

*recuerden que Bella bajo el hechizo es todo lo opuesto a esta, ella quería estudiar Literatura que es sobre letras, esta quiere estudiar Medicina por que es completamente diferente

Quiero saber si hay alguien de mi pais: Republica Dominicana? Y que diaches es Dominican Revar?

Gracias por sus reviews y recuerden que NO dejare la historia, estas vacaciones serán buenas para ustedes y para mi ya que tengo otra historia en mente y quizás la de a desarrollar, gracias por sus reviews otra ves y espero algunos en este capitulo, Besotes,

Nel


	7. Chapter 7

Bella PVD

.

-Wow-dije mientras alzaba la caja, era pequeña pero hermosa, debajo de la casa había una nota, la curiosidad me mato y la abrí

_"Se que es tardío pero aquí esta tu regalo especial, era de tu madre. Se que aun no me tienes confianza pero espero que poco a poco, me llegues a aceptar como lo que soy, tu padre..._

_Te quiere, Klaus"_

Suspire y limpie mis ojos que estaban llenos de lagrimas, no se por que sentía que estaba siendo injusta con Klaus, cerré los ojos mientras abría la caja y contuve el aliento, era una cadena de plata con un dije de un infinito, suspire y no aguante las ansias y me lo puse, me puse de pie y me observe en el espejo, mi pelo estaba mas rubio pero continuaba un poco castaño, sonreí y me volví a recostar en mi cama, pensando en Damon y en Klaus

~~••~~

Me desperté como si me estuvieran ahogando, causando que me despertara espantada, había tenido un sueño rarisimo, estaba Klaus, la chica que según Klaus era mi madre y un hombre rubio de ojos azules.

Era extraño, no era simbólicamente un sueno, sino un recuerdo

"No esta hermosa la bebita?"Pregunto la chica con voz dulce y una lista de palabras sin sentido salieron de mi boca, sus ojos grises brillaron de felicidad y me acaricio la mejilla

"Por dios, parece una princesa"dijo Klaus mientras me tomaba en brazos y solté una risita

"Papi"dije y el sonrió, me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo reí

"Si, tu eres mi princesa"dijo el y escuche una voz femenina

"Quisiera tener una foto de ustedes, se ven tan hermosos"dijo ella mientras se hacia una coleta y note el collar que me dio Klaus

"Mami!"Grite abriendo los brazos y ella rio

"Si hermosa, yo soy tu mami, el es tu papi y somos una familia"dijo ella lentamente

"Famila?"Pregunte y escuche la risa de Klaus

"No hermosa, familia"dijo el y reí

"Perito"dije y ellos rieron

"No, perrito"dijo ella y Klaus rio

"Kate, creo que Isabella quiere un perrito"dijo el y en ese instante supe el nombre de mi mama, Kate

"Abo"dije y ellos rieron

"Mi bebe quiere un perrito?"Pregunto Kate mientras me hacia cosquillas y yo soltaba risas leves

"Llegaremos tarde"dijo Klaus y Kate rio

"Tranquilo amor, ni que fuéramos a encontrarnos con un obsesivo al tiempo"dijo ella mientras me arreglaba el pelo

"Dejala así, esta hermosa"dijo y ella asintió mientras se separaba de mi

"Por que no te arreglas, yo distraigo a la hermosa Bella"dijo Kate y el asintió, me dejo en el suelo y se separo

"Hermosa, quieres ver plumitas?"Pregunto Kate y solté un grito de entusiasmo

"Si!"Dije y en ese instante, tomo uno de los cojines, con un cuchillo los abrió y regó las plumas en el suelo

"Lista?"Pregunto y en ese instante alzo la mano haciendo que las plumas se alzaran

"Lindo!"Grite y ella sonrió, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo

"Vengo en un instante, ponlas todas en el suelo hermosa"dijo y asentí, en ese instante el sueno cambio de dimensión

"Oh vamos, lleva a la niña con Charlie por favor"dijo Kate asustada y Klaus negó con la cabeza

"Estas loca, toma"dijo mientras le daba un teléfono celular

"Ya te dije que no Nicklaus, lleva a mi hija con Charlie, yo lo distraeré hasta que llegues"dijo y les miraba confundida, ahora que me daba cuenta, observaba siempre de otro plano, como una película pero cuando quería referirme a la niña me salia mi nombre

"Esta bien, te amo recuerdalo"dijo y ella sonrió

"También te amo"dijo ella y le dio un beso en los labios "Cuida de mi nena"dijo y Klaus asintió, el panorama cambio otra vez, estaba sentada en un jardín mientras jugaba con una muñeca

"Es que es imposible!"Grito una voz femenina haciendo que la mirara, ella me miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y Klaus estaba con ella mirándome dolido

"Papi!"Dije entusiasmada mientras me ponía de pie y corría hacia el, el me tomo en brazos y me abrazo fuerte

"Mikael vendrá por ella"dijo el mientras me abrazaba

"Eso no lo sabes"dijo la mujer y me di cuenta que era Renee

"Si que lo se! Obligo a un humano a que me lo dijera que Isabella era la siguiente, pero eso no lo permitiré"dijo el y mi yo mas pequeña le observaba confundida

"Papi, donde esta mami?"Pregunte y el suspiro mientras se limpiaba varias lagrimas que tienen en los ojos

"Se fue a dar un paseo, al igual que te daré uno a ti, quieres?"Pregunto y asentí

"Reúne a Charlie, dile lo que ha pasado y que haremos el plan de emergencia"dijo y Renee asintió, luego estábamos en otro lugar, era oscuro y por mi expresión daba miedo

"Que haces aquí?"Pregunto una voz femenina detrás de Klaus

"Mikael tiene a Kate, no te pido que la rastrees, sino que camuflajes a Isabella"dijo Klaus y una mujer apareció en mi vista, la señora Newton, la madre de Mike

"Por que debería de hacerlo?"Pregunto y Klaus suspiro

"Por dios es tu sobrina! Hija de tu hermana!"Grito Klaus y ella le miro furiosa

"Dejo de ser mi hermana cuando se caso contigo!"Grito ella de vuelta y Klaus se acerco unos pasos a ella

"Me debes a mi tu vida, eres tan miserable que no puedes proteger a tu sobrina"dijo Klaus en tono duro y me quede de piedra

"Dame a la niña"dijo y el me dio en sus brazos, entro por una puerta y me quede mirándola

"Eres muy linda"le dije y ella sonrió

"Gracias cariño, ahora te daré algo para beber y te lo tomas todo, si?"Dijo ella y asentí

"Me darás jugo?"Pregunte y ella asintió

"Mami?"Pregunto una voz de un niño detrás de ella

"Michael, donde esta tu papa?"Pregunto Katrina, ahora que me doy cuenta se parece mucho a Kate

"Papi esta hablando con el hombre de allí, quien es ella?"Dijo mirándome

"Ella es Bella, tu prima... Bella, el es Michael pero le dicen Mike, tu primo"dijo y asentí

"Hola!"Dije con entusiasmo y el se sonrojo

"Bella, aquí tienes tu jugo"dijo Katrina y tome mi jugo, pero luego empece a toser, sentía que me ahogaba y Katrina suspiro

"No te preocupes, no es nada"dijo pero cada instante sentía que dejaba de respirar

Ahí acabo el sueno pero abrí los ojos como platos, si Katrina, la madre de Mike era hermana de Kate, mi madre. Significaba que Mike y yo somos primos...

~~••~~

-Puedes hacerlo-susurre mas para mi misma que a nadie, estaba en la entrada de la cafetería, usaba un conjunto que había aparecido en la puerta de mi habitación con una nota de Klaus, unos jeans azul claro y una blusa mangas largas rosa chicle, unas botas negras y un bolso negro, todos me habían mirado como un bicho raro pero no me importaba

Había venido con un propósito, preguntarle a Mike si era cierto, pero estaba preocupada. Que si me daba por loca? Que le diría? Se burlaría o aceptaría la verdad?

-Bella?-pregunto una voz detrás de mi haciendo que saltara del espanto, gire y me encontré con los ojos azules de Mike

-Si?-pregunte y el suspiro

-Estas bien?-pregunto y asentí

-Todo bien por?-pregunte con mis mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza

-Podemos hablar? Pero no aquí, en el trabajo luego de la escuela-dijo y asentí

-Claro-dije y el asintió nervioso

-Adiós-dijo y giro para entrar a la cafetería, supe que todo había acabado y entre a la cafetería, todos giraron a verme y se mantuvieron en silencio como si fuera la reina, rodé los ojos y compre una manzana y una botella de agua antes de sentarme con Jess y Ang

-Estas bien?-pregunto Angela y suspire

-Creo que no-dije y ellas me miraron

-Que paso ayer?-pregunto Jessica y la mire, sabia que cubriría riesgos pero no me importo cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca

-Soy adoptada-dije y ellas contuvieron el aliento

-Es una broma?!-grito Jessica causando que todos nos miraran

-Nop-dije remarcando la p -Lo mejor de todo es que mi padre vino por mi ayer y quiere que me vaya a vivir con el, al parecer me drogaron porque dije que si-dije rápidamente mientras parpadeaba varias veces por las lagrimas

-Pero que se cree? Que puede dejarte todos estos anos y luego venir con cara de cordero degollado?-dijo ella y me encogí de hombros mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que caían por mis mejillas, todos me observaban y no lo soportaba

-Bella-dijo Angela pero no deje que terminara ya que me puse de pie rápidamente y corrí hacia el baño mas cercano

-Bella!-escuche tres voces llamándome, Angela, Jess y Mike pero nos le hice caso y cerré la puerta con seguro antes de derrumbarme por completo y llorar

Por que mi mente estaba como un remolino. No sabia que pensar, tenia pensamientos contradictorios, Mike era mi primo si o no, Katrina era mi tía? Klaus me abandono por eso o porque no me necesitaba? Donde estaba Kate?

Lo peor, no podía dejar de pensar en papa y mama, esas dos palabras, siempre utilizadas hacia Renee y Charlie. Pero en mi sueno fue diferente, porque todo se volvió oscuro, porque Klaus me dio el collar

Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre, me puse de pie porque al parecer me deje caer y me lave la cara varias veces para mirarme y observar que mi rostro al igual que mis ojos estaban rojo, no deje que eso me lo impidiera y salí del baño, me di cuenta que no comí nada y que choque con alguien

Alce la vista y me encontré con los ojos azules de Mike, no habían rastros de Angela o Jessica así que supe que me habían dejado sola

-Se que lo sabes, Klaus llamo a mi mama anoche-dijo y alce una ceja

-No se de que me hablas-dije a la defensiva y el rio

-Bueno, pensé que querías saber si soy o no tu primo pero ok-dijo y giro

-Espera!-grite cuando estuvo empezó a caminar, giro sonriente y me miro

-Si?-pregunto

-Como sabes eso?-pregunte y el sonrió

-Soy perceptivo querida prima-dijo y alce una ceja

-Quieres decir que?-pregunte sin aire y el asintió

-Pues si querida, somos primos-dijo y giro rápidamente -Llegaras tarde!-grito haciéndome saltar y correr hacia mi próxima clase

Que faltaba? Un alíen en mi vida?

~~~•••~~~

Holi! :D A quien le gusto el capi? Como que ya saben mucho, en el próximo capitulo estará Damon... O no? Jajajajaja las dejare con la duda

Me envian un review? *añadir voz de Klaus* Es el gran cuadro que esta debajo pero si estas en un teléfono es un globo amarillo, las amo *continua voz de Klaus* Mientras mas reviews, mas rápido la historia avanzara

*voz mía* Soy mala, gracias por sus reviews y les envío un besote,

Nel


	8. Chapter 8

Bella PDV

-Entonces tu mama es hermana de mi madre, no Renee?-pregunte por tercera vez y el asintió cansado, me había contado la historia de como supo que eramos primos y le había preguntado lo mismo por tercera vez

-Si, somos primos y te conocí el día que te borraron la mente-dijo y alce una ceja

-Anoche cuando estaba durmiendo pasaron cosas raras, quiero decir que Katrina no me quería, Klaus le dijo que a el le debía su vida algo así-dije confundida, eran tantos pensamientos y el asintió dándome la razón, me quede hasta tarde en el trabajo y cerré junto a Mike y nos encerramos en el almacén y el se recostó entre bolsas de dormir

-A mi madre, cuando me dio a luz tuvo complicaciones y cayo en un coma, Kate, tu madre, le dijo a Klaus, tu padre que le diera su sangre para salvarle y cuando despertó del coma ella le dijo que le debería algo toda su vida-dijo el y asentí

-Como supiste todo esto?-pregunte y el se encogió de hombros

-Bueno, observaba como cada primero de diciembre mi madre se largaba a llorar como magdalena hasta que le pregunte por que siempre lloraba en ese día y me contó todo, luego observe una foto donde estaba Kate con una niña hermosa y me contó todo lo que se-dijo y asentí mientras recogía mis piernas y descansaba mi mentón

-Pero si en mi sueno Katrina no quería saber sobre nosotros por que lloraba?-pregunte y Mike alzo una ceja

-Crees a mi madre una mujer sin corazón? Estaba resentida, no era fácil que una bruja elija a un vampiro en vez de una familia normal, mi madre quedo resentida aunque nuestros abuelos te aceptaron-dijo el y asentí

-Pero si ella era bruja por que no pudo defenderse?-pregunte y el se encogió de hombros

-Supongo que por ser un original-dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-Que es un original?-pregunte y el alzo una ceja

-Deberías de preguntarle a Klaus aunque creo que te lo dijo y no prestaste atención, deberías irte. Toma-dijo mientras me pasaba un sobre

-Que es esto?-pregunte y el se encogió de hombros

-La guarde para cuando conociera a mi prima, velo cuando estés en casa-dijo y asentí, cuando salí de la tienda sentía como la mano me picaba para que abriera el sobre pero mis impulsos no ganaron y conducí hasta la casa de Charlie, la patrulla no estaba así que entre a la cocina y comí algo simple, galletas con leche y subí a la habitación para quitarme las ansias y cerré con seguro por las dudas, me recosté en la cama y abrí el sobre como si conteniera drogas, abrí los ojos como platos al ver lo que contenía el sobre

Los ojos grises me miraban con una intensidad, como si me estuviera mirando directamente a los ojos, luego observe el pelo rubio que estaba liso completamente, sonrisa perfecta y en sus piernas una pequeña bebe, de uno o dos meses cubierta en una manta rosa... La foto me tenia sin palabras

-Bella?-escuche que tocaban la puerta y me llamaban causando que me sobresaltara y mirara la hora en mi despertador, las 9:50, tanto tiempo había pasado?

-Si?-pregunte mientras abría la puerta, luego de esconder la foto, Charlie estaba del otro lado y alce una ceja

-Te buscan abajo-dijo y asentí antes de salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras siguiéndole los pasos

Al final de las escaleras estaba Klaus observándome como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo

-Que?-pregunte y el sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Veo que te gusto mi regalo-murmuro causando que me pusiera roja completamente y alejara la mirada de sus ojos azules, note que Charlie no estaba con nosotros y luego alce una ceja

-Que haces aquí?-pregunte y el alzo una ceja de la misma manera que le hice

-Vine a verte, eres mi hija-dijo y sentí mis mejillas sonrojadas otra vez

-Pues ya me viste-dije desafiándolo y el sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Me tengo que ir a Mystic Falls, fui a la escuela hoy y tendrán tus papeles para mañana, puedes recoger tus cosas cuando quieras e irte conmigo-dijo y asentí

-Pero cuando me iré?-pregunte y el se encogió de hombros

-Que tal en cuatro días? Puedo volver a buscarte-dijo y alce una ceja

-Por favor, soy capaz de viajar sola-dije y el asintió

-Entonces, te llamo luego, tengo que preparar algunas cosas para el viaje-dijo mientras se acercaba y me dejaba un beso en la frente, se mantenía alejado de mi, temiendo que le rechazara, giro y cuando abrió la puerta le llame

-Si?-pregunto y me sonroje completamente, tenia miedo de decirlo pero otra parte me incitaba

-Gracias-dije y el asintió

-No hay de que-dijo y con eso salio de la casa, camine hacia la sala donde encontré a Charlie mirando el partido pero al sentir mi presencia giro a verme

-Me iré con Klaus-dije y el asintió

-Lo se, lo comento conmigo-dijo y asentí

-No quiero irme dejándote pensar que estoy furiosa contigo-dije y el asintió

-Lo entiendo si lo estas-dijo y asentí

-No lo estoy, solo por que no me lo dijiste?-pregunte y el suspiro

-No se, Klaus una vez me lo pidió pero me dijo que podía hacerlo cuando quiera, pero supe que eras especial y no pude decir que no a tu cariño-dijo y asentí pensativamente, camine hacia el y le abrace

-No cambia nada, te quiero y seras mi otro padre-dije y el asintió devolviendo el abrazo torpemente, cuando me separe de el note la caja de pizza en la mesa y suspire sin decir nada subí a la habitación y me recosté en la cama mientras buscaba debajo de mi cama la foto que había escondido

No se que pasaba pero poco a poco sentía que quería a la chica de la foto, a Kate...

...Mi madre

.

.

.

Holi, ni crean que no me di cuenta que el capitulo anterior era muy largo!

Gracias por sus reviews, les envío besotes,

Nel


	9. Chapter 9

Damon

.

-Pues mira quien se digno a venir-dijo Elijah en tono sarcástico al ver como Klaus entraba a la mansión

-Elijah estaba haciendo algo importante-dijo el como si fuera una excusa

-Eso no es escusa, esa chiquita que contesto no es importante-murmure causando que Klaus me mirara como si quiera matarme y mi consciencia me diera una reprimenda por mentir

Esa chica me tenia loco desde que contesto el teléfono y me hizo perder la paciencia

-Que chiquilla?-pregunto Elijah con una ceja alzada

-Ahora para que me necesitan?-pregunto Klaus en tono cansado

-Esta loco?-pregunte furioso y Elijah le miro por igual

-No estoy loco-dijo Klaus defendiéndose y Elijah suspiro

-Definitivamente si lo estas, si no recuerdo mal cuando te llame por primera vez dijiste que estarías al otro día y te apareces hoy!-dijo Elijah perdiendo la compostura por primera vez en todo el tiempo que he estado con el

-Bien, estaba resolviendo unos asuntos-dijo el mientras se encogía de hombros

-Que tipos de asuntos?-pregunte interesado en saber si tenían que ver con la chiquilla esa que me respondió el teléfono

-No son de tu importancia-dijo el mirándome mal

-Pero si son mis asuntos-dijo Elijah y Klaus le miro mal

-No son sus asuntos dije, ahora cual es el plan?-pregunto y Elijah suspiro

-Mikael ha amenazado a los Salvatores con matar a Elena si no te llevamos a el, Mikael confía en Damon así que...-dijo Elijah mientras se encogía de hombros y Klaus asintió

-Lo haremos en el baile de bienvenida de esta noche, alguien ha inundado el gimnasio asi que lo harán en la mansión Lockwood-dije y el asintió

-Nos vemos esta noche, tengo algunas cosas por preparar-dijo el y Elijah le miro con una ceja alzada pero Klaus no dijo nada sino que camino hacia la salida

-Hay algo que no cuadra, Klaus siempre es tan misterioso pero hoy ha estado mas misterioso que hoy-murmuro Elijah para si mismo y reí

-Es raro-dije mientras caminaba hacia el bar de mi casa y tomaba algo de tomar

-Definitivamente algo esta mal-murmuro Elijah y suspire

Algo me decía que esta noche seria interesante a su manera

.

.

Bella

.

Estaba caminando en la escuela de Forks luego de clases, mi pelo estaba mas rubio esta vez y note que preocupo a Charlie pero tenia rastros castaños pero siendo claros, deje mi pelo suelto y caía en muchas ondas por mi espalda, estaba sosteniendo varias cajas pero tenia miedo de caerme y romperme un hueso hasta que sentí como tomaban una dejándome con la mas pequeña, escuche un suspiro causando que observara, era Mike

-Ultimo ano y te vas-dijo el y suspire mientras caminábamos en silencio, abrí mi casillero y me atreví a hablar

-Bueno, no tengo la culpa. Todo esto es tan sorprendentemente para mi-dije

-No todos se toman esto a la ligera-dijo Mike y asentí teniendo la pregunta rondando por mi mente

-Mike, puedes responderme algo?-pregunte mientras tomaba algunas cosas del casillero y las guardaba en una de las cajas

-Lo que quieras-murmuro y asentí

-Por que nunca me lo dijiste?-pregunte y el suspiro

-Creí que era lo mejor, ademas no podía decírtelo sin involucrar a...-dijo y asentí, hoy no habíamos mencionado el nombre de Klaus, mi padre. Sonaba raro hasta pensar así

-Pues si que lo escondiste bien, mira que actuar como si estuvieras enamorado de mi-dije riendo y el se sonrojo

-Iré a visitarte-dijo pero sonó mas como una promesa, eso me gusto, asentí mientras me mordía el labio y seguí acomodando

-Todo esto es tan raro, de momento estábamos en la fiesta y ahora-dije y suspire, Mike suspiro y luego rio

-Que?-pregunte confundida y el sonrió

-Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el bar y Angela dijo "Bells, chico lindo te mira" entonces miraste y puff, todo empezó-dijo riendo y me sonroje

-Sabes que esto suena raro-dije riendo y Mike rio mientras cerraba la primera caja ya llena

-Lo se-dijo y suspire

-Aunque si pensé que era lindo-dije avergonzada y Mike soltó una carcajada

-Eso es sorprendente, pensaste que tu padre sin saber que era tu padre era lindo?-pregunto y me encogí de hombros

-Lo mismo pensé de mi primo sin saber que era mi primo-dije y le guiñe un ojo causando que Mike, mi primo se sonrojara

-Bella esto es incesto-dijo el y reí

-Solo bromeo primito, wow si que es raro decirlo-dije y el asintió

-Por favor solo quedemos con Mike y Bella, a secas-dijo y asentí

-Trato-dije mientras sacaba la pequeña caja del casillero y la abría

-Que es?-pregunto y sonreí mientras sacaba un collar de oro blanco, tenia el dije de corazón y se lo mostré

-Mi primer regalo misterioso-dije con un poco de orgullo y el contuvo un suspiro

-Si que tiene buen gusto-dijo mientras me lo daba, asentí y me lo puse

-Todos los regalos los escondía en la escuela para que Renee no preguntara, cuando estaba sola en casa iba y los buscaba para guardarlos en casa-dije suspirando

-Supongo que buenos recuerdos-dijo y asentí, lo eran. Me hice amiga del director cuando me encontró una vez y de vez en cuando me compraba helados

-Lo eran, solo quisiera poder recordar-dije y el suspiro mientras sacaba las pocas fotos que tenia en el casillero

-Cuando te iras?-pregunto y suspire

-Se supone que en tres días, el vendría por mi pero le dije que un viaje sola no mata a nadie-dije y Mike asintió

-Solo en tres días y empiezas otra vez-dijo el y asentí

-Solo espero no romperme un pie-dije y el rio

-Eso rimo-dijo y asentí mientras me mordica el labio

-Ahora me puedes explicar eso de que somos primos?-pregunte riendo al mismo tiempo que Mike preguntaba al mismo tiempo y cuando paramos de reír suspiramos, guardamos lo restante en silencio y caminamos hacia la salida, el me llevaría a casa, esta mañana lo encontré esperándome en casa con el pretexto de que mi camioneta había muerto

-Iré a guardar esta y luego iré por algo que deje en mi casillero si?-dijo y asentí, guardo las cosas en la parte de atrás de su minivan y me dio las llaves con el pretexto de que de dará frio, asentí y observe como se iba, suspire e hice mi pelo una coleta mientras esperaba

Esta mañana cuando baje las escaleras y no me encontré a Charlie, camine hacia la cocina y me encontré un boleto de avión de camino a Virginia y una carta, el boleto según decía podía usarlo cuando quiera, abrí la carta y solo decía que por cualquier cosa y no podía contactarlo estaba la dirección hacia donde tendría que ir, su casa, de seguro tiene una mansión, si es como su casa de Seattle

Reí sin querer y luego acomode la coleta que se me cayo pero note que la goma cayo en el pavimento, me agache y sentí que alguien me observaba

-Wow Mike que rápido-murmure pero al no recibir respuesta y casi me caigo al suelo al ver quien estaba ahí

-Edward?-pregunte confundida al notar la mirada del vampiro sobre mi

-Bella? Estas bien?-pregunto asustado y asentí alzando una ceja

-Que haces aquí?-pregunte y el suspiro aliviado antes de correr hacia mi y abrazarme

-Perdoname amor, te mentí, en todo-dijo contra mi pelo pero sorprendentemente me sentí incomoda

-Podrías soltarme?-pregunte y el lo hizo y tome aire varias veces, sentía que hiperventilaria y eso no fue lo peor

Lo peor fue cuando sentí que la oscuridad me cegó

.

.

Damon

.

-No puedes matarme-murmuro Klaus mirando a Mikael quien tenia a Katherine haciéndose pasar por Elena -Matarías a todos los vampiros

-Ese es mi propósito, matar a todos, son una inmundicia-dijo Mikael con cara de psicópata en los ojos

-Se cual es tu propósito-murmuro Klaus furioso -Lo he sabido desde hace anos-dijo Klaus e iba a decir mas cuando Mikael alzo una mano

-Donde esta la pequeña rubia?-pregunto causando que Klaus se pusiera extremadamente furioso -No eran dos? Creo que me encargue de la primera, como se llamaba? Kate?-pregunto Mikael causando que Klaus soltara un rugido

-Deja a Elena-murmuro Klaus con odio y camine lentamente hacia Klaus como era el plan

-No lo haré, tengo un propósito, matar a la otra rubia, la pequeña y luego a ti-dijo el causando que Klaus se abalanzara encima de Mikael al mismo tiempo que Stefan tomaba la estaca de mi mano y se la clavara a Mikael, este solamente dejo caer a Katherine antes de prenderse en fuego, Klaus se alejo de el, respirando furiosamente miro a Stefan

-Eres libre-dijo mirándole a los ojos y Stefan asintió, Klaus nos miro a todos y luego se quedo mirando a Elijah que tenia el rostro lleno de confusión pero antes de que este dijera algo Klaus corrió como si escondiera un secreto

Yo seria el encargado de saber cual era

.

.

.

.

Holi, si serian tan amables de leer el horario de actualizaciones, en mi blog para saber cuando actualizare

Espero que les encante el capitulo y me dejen review, si no te gusto dejamelo saber por cualquier medio, Twitter, Tumblr, Blog, PM o Review

C:

Las amo y envío besos,

Nel

P.D: alguna que sepa que materiales se necesita para hacer un pastel, hablo materiales no ingredientes, me puede decir? Ando haciendo un proyecto de la escuela


	10. Chapter 10

*Aparezco flotando* Hola! Estoy tan emocionada! Este es el capitulo numero 10! Y es kjhfgh ya que habran muchas sorpresas! Para ambientar quisiera que leyeran Start Of Time de Gabrielle Aplin, ya que su letra es hermosa y creo que tendra que ver con el capitulo! Besitos y nos vemos abajo. Nel

.

.

Bella

.

Cuando abrí los ojos observe una luz blanca que hizo que cerrara los ojos otra vez y me tapara la vista con las manos, abrí los ojos lentamente y enfoque la vista para observar a unos ojos color ocre observandome

-Bella? Estas bien?-pregunto y asenti confundida, mire a mi alrededor y entre en pánico al observar que estaba en un hospital

-Shh, tranquila-dijo Edward intentando calmarme pero lo que hacía es enfurecerme más

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas-dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta causando que mirara hacia alla, Mike estaba recostado en el borde de la puerta

-Lo hare cuando Bella me lo pida-dijo el mirándome pero mire a Mike con cara de que hago aqui

-Te revisaban porque te golpeaste la cabeza, esperan a Charlie para sacarte de aquí-dijo él y asentí, luego mire a Edward que me miraba con una mezcla se sentimientos

-Que hiciste con tu pelo?-pregunto y alce una ceja

-No te importa-dije y el me miro confundido

-Estas bien?-pregunto poniendo una mano en mi frente y se la quite

-Estoy bien, por que volviste. Dijiste que no me querias y otras cosas mas-dije y el me miro herido

-Te he mentido-dijo y suspire

-Podrias irte?-pregunte y el nego con la cabeza

-Bella, todo esto lo hice para protegerte, te amo-dijo y cerre los ojos

-Vete-dije y el suspiro antes de darme un beso en la sien

-Hablaremos luego-murmuro y en ese instante Charlie aparecio en la puerta se puso palido cuando vio a Edward en la puerta pero luego le ignoro

-Todo esta listo, podemos irnos-dijo el y asentimos

-Que tengo?-pregunte y el sonrio

-Al parecer no comer por largo tiempo te afecto, solo fue un desmayo leve-dijo y asenti, me sente en la camilla que tenia y luego me puse de pie con un perfecto equilibro. Para cuando salimos del hospital no habia rastros de Edward asi era mejor, me fui con Charlie para decirle mi desicion. El acepto, pero le prometi que lo visitaria cada cierto tiempo. Era lo mejor, no queria estar cerca de Edward.

Para cuando llegamos a la casa, busque mis maletas y empaque las cosas mas ligeras posibles, los regalos de Klaus y algunas cosas mas. Charlie se encargaria de enviarme lo otro, tome mi boleto en mano y lo guarde en mi bolso, con mi telefono llame a Klaus en el camino que Charlie me llevaba al aeropuerto, pero no contestaba. Habra pasado algo? Pues ya no habra tiempo, estaba esperando mi vuelo y cuando fue hora entre al avion, primera clase, habian pocas personas pero suspire y cerre los ojos.

Algo iria mal, o bien. Dependiendo las desiciones que tome. Algo me lo decia.

Y confiaba en esa voz

.

.

Klaus

.

-Te dije que estaba ocupado-dije cuando sali de mi estudio por culpa de Elijah, hasta habia apagado mi telefono para tener inspiracion, lo escendi y me sorprendi al encontrar tres llamadas perdidas de Bella. Intente llamarle pero no contestaba

-Tenemos una cena con los Salvatores sobre la doppenganger-dijo el y suspire

-No me importa, estoy ocupado-dije y el alzo una ceja cuestionando

-Necesitamos hacer este acuerdo, no podemos estar siempre en una guerra que no nos llevara a nada, miralo como un tratado de paz-dijo y alce una ceja, como haria un tratado de paz con ellos si uno de ellos le dijo zorra a mi hija

Pero aun no era tiempo de decirle

-No me gusta esta idea para nada-dije y el no dijo nada sino que sonrio cordialmente a nuestros invitados que acababan de llegar

-Buenas tardes-dijo Stefan y mire mi rejoj, eran las seis de la tarde, mi ultima llamada de Bella circulaba entre las cinco y media, intente llamarle otra vez pero no contestaba y recibi de vuelta una mirada interrogante por parte de Damon

-Buenas tardes-murmuro Elijah siempre educado -Disculpen a mi hermano, ha actuado muy raro en estos dias-dijo el y rode los ojos antes de caminar hacia el bar

-Alguno quiere algo de tomar?-pregunte "cortesmente" a Damon, el idiota que llamo zorra a mi hija, ni crea que se la dejare facilmente. Me las cobraria

-Algo de vino se agradeceria-dijo Stefan y Damon asintio, busque cuatro copas y servi de mi mejor vino, 1800 de Baja California, les ofreci una copa a cada uno y Elijah les ofrecio asiento

Ellos mantuvieron una conversacion a la que no le preste atencion ya que estaba concentrado a ver si Isabella me llamaba

La cena estuvo lista y no habia ni una llamada hasta que estuvimos comiendo, recibi una mirada interrogante de los tres pero no respondi. Era demasiado riesgoso para decirles

No era tiempo aun

.

.

Bella

.

Lo que mas odio es llamar a alguien y que nunca te contesten, gracias a Dios que guarde mis ahorros, estaba en el aeropuerto aun y no habian noticias de Klaus. Suspire y le envie un texto a Mike y Charlie diciendole que habia llegado al aeropuerto. No espere respuesta, volvi a apagar el telefono y tome el primer taxi dandole la direccion al chofer

-Si las cosas no van a ti, tienes que ir por ellas-murmure en voz baja mientras miraba el panorama

.

.

-Creo que ya es hora del postre, Damon, me acompanas a buscarlo?-dijo Elijah mientras observaba como Stefan me observaba como si fuera un demonio, pero no fue mi culpa. El fue el que hablo mal de mi hija

-Claro-murmuro mientras miraba de Stefan a mi y salio del salon Elijah siguiendole los talones

-Me pregunto algo-dijo Stefan y le mire -Cual es el misterio que tiene en tu telefono? Haz intentado llamar mas de un millon de veces y luego cuando te llaman no quieres contestar-dijo el alzando una ceja mientras miraba mi telefono que estaba en mi mano, Bella habia intentado llamarme dos veces mas pero no le habia contestado

Habia planeado decirle a Elijah luego de la cena pero me sorprendi cuando vi a una de las humanas unos minutos despues con una bandeja cubrida por un manto

-El postre esta servido-dijo y en ese instante quito el manto, mostrando dos dagas, abri los ojos como platos y en ese instante senti una en mi espalda

-Ahora si tenemos un trato-dijo Damon antes de salir corriendo de la mansion, mire a Elijah que me miraba por igual

-Que haz hecho?-pregunte furioso y el sonrio

-He traido a la familia-dijo y en ese instante senti las otras dos dagas

-Es divertido tener una daga por todo este tiempo?-pregunto Kol mientras me la clavaba mas fuerte al igual que Finn que se mantuvo en silencio

-Suficiente-dijo una voz que nos dejo a todos helados

-Madre-murmuro Rebekah en voz baja y sin mirar a nadie dijo

-Quiero que volvamos a ser una familia-dijo ella mirandome y baje la vista, como les explicaria a todos que tenia una hija y que vendria a vivir conmigo

En ese instante sono el timbre, Elijah y Rebekah, que sabian lo que era me miraron interrogantes, Kol y Finn aterrorizados por el sonido y mi madre se quedo esperando en silencio. El timbre volvio a sonar y al parecer se cansaron de esperar ya que abrieron la puerta y dieron un paso hacia delante

-Klaus? Hola?-dijo una voz que conocia y logro ponerme una sonrisa en rostro, nadie respondio y todos me miraban confundidos

-Genial, me equivoque de casa-dijo Bella haciendo que Elijah sonriera divertido -Puede que no, se le nota que quiere mostrar todo su dinero-dijo Bella mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el salon, Elijah solto una risita disimulada

-Hola soy Klaus, son tan rico que puedo escupir en el dinero, si y yo una idiota-dijo Bella en voz baja y Rebekah rio en voz baja

-Madre, creo que su deseo acaba de cumplirse-dije y todos me miraron confundidos

-Esta casa es tan grande que ni me escucho, joder-dijo Bella mientras caminaba y luego abrio la boca y la cerro cuando nos vio a todos, primero miro a Kol, quien sonrio, luego a Finn, luego Elijah, mi madre, Rebekah y por ultimo yo

-Creo que lo dane-murmuro Bella en voz baja mirandome con una ceja alzada y asenti, ella es suspiro y luego sonrio con la sonrisa mas grande que le he visto en estos dias

-Hola, soy Bella-dijo ella sonriente, note que su pelo estaba mas rubio y estaba anudado en una coleta floja que caia por sus hombros, usaba un jean holgado y un sweater rosa

-Disculpa, quien eres?-pregunto Elijah y Bella alzo una ceja hacia mi preguntandome que hacer, asenti y ella asintio

-Bueno... Umm, soy la hija de Klaus?-dijo en tono de pregunta con una ceja alzada y todos me miraron con los ojos como platos o sorprendidos como Bekah

Definitivamente, esto terminaria mal

.

.

Lolooooo quien le gusto#! Siento las faltas ortográficas, tenía que subirlo mañana pero no aguanto la excitación! Olviden el horario, actualizare cuando pueda. No me gusta así con horarios

Nel


	11. Chapter 11

Quería mas reviews pero en las otras historias no se pudieron, así que cumplo con mi promesa de romper horarios….. Bueno, este lo había echo luego del anterior porque estaba super inspirada. Besos. Mi corrector de oltografia sigue mal asi que ya saben. Sorry

_Bella_

.

-Perdon?-dijo la rubia linda, usaba un vestido rojo muy lindo pero estaba despeinada

-Preguntale a el-dije senalando a Klaus y todos miraron a Klaus

-Pues conozcan a Bella, su sobrina y nieta-dijo el y alce una ceja confundida

-No creo que sea justo que ustedes se sepan mi nombre y yo no el de ustedes-dije y Klaus rodo los ojos

-Yo soy Elijah, encantado-dijo el de traje, pelo marron y pelo de encanto, sinceramente mucho gusto

-Kol-dijo el mas pequeño de todos los hombres y asenti, por que tendria ropa tan antigua

-Finn, mucho gusto-dijo el mas alto pero note que tambien usaba ropa antigua

-Esther, soy la madre de Klaus-dijo y asenti confundida y divertida, pero no dije nada, ella era rubia tambien y usaba ropa antigua

-Yo son Rebekah pero puedes decirme Bekah-dijo la rubia linda y asenti mientras miraba a Klaus

-Mucho gusto a todos, en realidad todo esto es muy nuevo, me hubieras dicho que tenias familiares para saber. Hubiera servido de informacion, Bekah no me pareces para nada dramatica y puedo preguntar algo?-dije rapidamente y Elijah sonrio divertido

-Claro-dijo Klaus luego de tanto rato

-No tienes un telefono? Supongo que compraste uno para tomar el aparatico ese, sabes todo lo que paso? Sabes porque tuve que irme como si fuera una cobarde?-dije con una ceja alzada y Kol solto una carcajada

-Pequena Bella, bienvenida a la familia. Hermano que bien escondido lo tenias, una sobrina que tiene todo mi encanto-dijo y todos rieron, menos Klaus

-Puedo saber senorita dramatica que paso?-pregunte y le mire mal

-Pues resulta, que Edward aparecio magicamente cuando recogia las cosas de la escuela y me desmaye en la calle, cuando desperte estaba en un hospital, y me cai dos veces-dije con un tono "extremadamente feliz" y Klaus nego con la cabeza

-Quien es Edward?-pregunto Rebekah y suspire

-Mi ex, es un frio-dije y todos abrieron los ojos como platos

-Estas loca! Esas personas pueden matarte en menos de tres segundos! Como se mantuvo en control por tanto tiempo?-pregunto Esther y me encogi de hombros

-Wow, paso a paso. Primero me entero de que Edward es un vampiro, luego casi intentan matarme, luego llega mi cumpleanos e intentan matarme otra vez, entonces cuando me voy a celebrar mi cumpleanos conozco a Klaus al otro dia me dicen que soy adoptada y que soy hija de Klaus, para cuando recogo mis cosas llega mi ex y dice que me mintio para mantenerme a salvo y blablabla para luego desmayarme y luego venir como la cobarde que soy, pues llamame loca pero tengo mis razones-dije rapidamente y todos rieron con excepcion de Rebekah y Esther

-Te comprendo querida, no te preocupes, estos chicos son unos ignorantes-dijo Bekah y asenti

-Sabes lo que me dijo Klaus, que eras dramatica como yo. Aunque no le creo-dije y todos rieron con excepcion de Klaus y Bekah

-Definitivamente eres mi sobrina favorita-dijo Kol y alce una ceja

-Genial, ahora resulta que tengo hermanos?-pregunte y se encogieron de hombros, mire a Klaus quien nego con la cabeza

-Bien, ahora donde dormire?-pregunte mirando a Klaus con una ceja alzada

-Donde quieras-dijo y entrecerre los ojos

-Me sorprende que no hayas hecho una mini mansion para mi-dije sarcasticamente y todos rieron

-Basta-dijo Klaus y alce una ceja

-Es un ultimatum? La ultima vez que me hicieron uno gane 20 dolares-dije y todos rieron

-Isabella-dijo Klaus y suspire

-Esta vez me rindo-dije y todos rieron, menos yo y Klaus camino hacia la entrada y unos segundos despues estaba frente a mi, creo que ya me estaba acostumbrando ya que no salte como la primera vez, tenia mi pequena maleta en la mano y Bekah solto un grito ahogado

-Solo tienes una maleta, donde esta tu ropa?-pregunto y alce una ceja

-No se, en la maleta? Y no me digas que eres una maniatica compulsiva a las compras porque sino me voy a vivir en la calle-dije y Kol rio

-Vamos sobrinita, tienes que mostrarme como aplicar ese sarcasmo-dijo Kol mientras me tomaba del brazo

-Kol es preferible que te alimentes primero-dijo Elijah y el asintio

-Vuelvo en un momento-dijo y observe que Klaus subia las escaleras, le segui y observe como caminaba entre los pasillos, camine a paso lento pero simple detras de el, me sorprendi cuando abrio unas de las puertas mas lindas y grandes, entro y cuando le segui me quede sin habla

-Espero que te guste-dijo el y asenti, era hermosa

Tenia todas las paredes pintadas de blanco, exepto una que era de color pulpura claro, que era donde estaba la cama, tenia unas mesitas de noche, un gavetero, habian dos puertas en el lado izquierdo y en la pared habian algunas manchas negras, se veia original y linda, la cama parecia el paraiso, una de dos plazas con sabanas blancas hacia juego, habia un pequeño balcon donde habia un lugar para sentarme. Tambien note que habia un librero pequeño, camine hacia la primera puerta y le abri, habia un closet lleno de ropa como si fuera una boutique, zapatos, vestidos, de seguro habian joyas tambien. No me equivoque cuando dije que Klaus era un derrochador, no dije nada y segui caminando hasta la segunda puerta que era un bano, luego de examinar la habitacion vi que la maleta estaba junto a la puerta y que Klaus estaba observandome desde el balcon

-Que tal?-pregunto y me encogi de hombros

-Es asombrosa, pero no tenias que molestarte-dije y el sonrio

-Me encanta molestarme-dijo y suspire, camine hacia la cama y me sente mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Gracias, por todo. Bueno, aunque me puedo ir cuando quieras, no hay inconveniente-dije y el alzo una ceja

-Creo que el sueno esta afectando tu pequena cabeza, te dejare dormir-dijo y asenti, camino hacia mi y me dio un beso en la frente antes de murmurar un buenas noches y salir de la habitacion. Suspire y cerre los ojos mientras me dejaba caer, ya estaba en Mystic Falls, ahora que faltaba?

Ni modo, conocer al tal Damon

.

Klaus

.

Sabia lo que me esperaba cuando bajase las escaleras, lo sabia desde que Bella subio conmigo y escuche a mi familia hablar, por suerte sus sentidos aun no se han desarrollado bien para escucharlos. Sabia que Isabella estaba sorprendida cuando le mostre la habitacion, algunas cosas eran mis ideas pero el diseno original era de Kate, su sueno era mudarse en Londres y hacer una mansion ahí, tener hijos hasta tener una nina y hacer la habitacion de sus suenos, todo era igual a como lo diseno con la excepcion del closet.

Todos me miraron cuando termine de bajar las escaleras, camine hacia el bar y me servi un poco de bourbon antes de enfrentar a mi familia

-Y bien? Cuando ibas a contarnos que tenias una hija?-pregunto Elijah y suspire

-Te contaria luego de la cena con los Salvatores pero luego paso todo este acontecimiento-dije senalandonos y el asintio

-Senti poder-dijo nuestra madre causando que todos le miraran y yo suspirara

-Porque tiene poder, su mama era una bruja-dije y Elijah alzo una ceja

-Era?-pregunto y asenti

-Elijah les dara sus habitaciones, yo ire a dormir-dije y ellos asintieron, cuando subi las escaleras, escuche a Bella roncar suavemente y sonrei

Tenía a mi hija otra vez

…..-

Tierno? Besos

Nel


End file.
